


Asesino de Hateno

by XmarkZX



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Post-Calamity Ganon, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmarkZX/pseuds/XmarkZX
Summary: Tres años han pasado después de la derrota de la Calamidad a manos del héroe y la princesa y Hyrule se encuentra en tiempos de paz hasta que una noche un extraño asesino llega y perturba la tranquila villa de Hateno, depende de Link y su nuevo brazo descubrir quién es este nuevo enemigo y sus razones!





	1. Primer asesinato

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primeros historia aquí en Archive for our Own, planeaba sacar una sobre Megaman Zero (AU), bueno pre-Zero pero como no la he avanzado se me ocurrió hacer esta.  
> Mejor no los distraigo más e iniciemos con esta aventura

~Hateno Village~  
-Noche. 1:35 AM-  
Hateno Village era igual de pacífica y tranquila de noche de cómo cuando es de día, nada malo podía ocurrir en este lugar salvado por el milagro de la princesa cerca del fuerte hace más de cien años atrás en la Calamidad.  
Es seguro que todos ya se encuentran dormidos, a excepción de los dueños de las tiendas generales y posadas, a estas horas en las que necesitan descanso.  
A excepción de un viajero que vino a visitar esta villa para descansar del largo viaje que hizo después de perderse, se hizo en unos árboles que se hallaban cerca del Ancient Sheikah Lab en los niveles bajos al ya no quedarle muchas rupias para la posada.  
Al menos estaba durmiendo en un lugar donde los monstruos no podrían atacarlo y robarle cuando esta durmiendo.  
Hasta que se despertó al escuchar algo venir entre los arbustos obligándolo a sacar su espada de viajero para defenderse de lo que sea que haya sido lo que ocasionó aquel ruido.  
Al momento de acercarse al arbusto con espada en mano lista para matar movió el arbusto para ver qué se trataba de solo una ardilla comiendo una bellota que se le cayó.  
-Solo eras tú pequeño amigo, no me asustes así- Dijo tratando de acariciar al pequeño animal que solo corrió de él por ser tímido.  
Cuando se paró no se vio venir una soga ser atada a su cuello empezando a ser estrangulado por esta.  
Batallo para zafarse solo que resultó ser en vano cuanto intentara terminando con el siendo colgado de la rama de un árbol hasta quedarse sin aire y al igual sin vida.  
~Al día siguiente~  
-Día. 12:04 PM-  
La mayoría de los adultos y mayores de edad se hallaban viendo el cadáver de aquel viajero que seguía ahorcado en ese mismo árbol, uno de los niños del pueblo fue a ver si salía aquella Niña Sheikah del laboratorio hasta que se acercó a la colina y vio el cuerpo de aquel hombre no tardó mucho en contarle a su padre y que este lo divulgará a los demás, a excepción de los niños por su seguridad, hasta que llegara a los oídos del alcalde y hiciera una junta donde se hizo este asesinato.  
-Quien podría haber hecho algo así- Cuestionó uno de los granjeros que trabajaban en la villa ante el suceso que pasó en la noche.  
-De seguro tuvieron que haber sido los del Clan Yiga los que hicieron esto- Concluyó otro sobre el posible asesinó, a pesar que era una gran posibilidad se alejaba de la respuesta porque este asesinato no indicaba nada de actividad del clan traidor.  
Cuando un Yiga hace un asesinato siempre dejan una Mighty Banana junto a una hoja con el símbolo de su clan donde decía en la parte trasera de la hoja: “Ten cuidado ingenuo, el ojo del Clan Yiga”  
-Imposible, ellos irían por nosotros al ser del Clan Sheikah, el clan al que más odian con su vida además que irían por la Señorita Purah primero al ser de importancia- Contradijo el ayudante de la mencionada, al ser él quien estaría en su lugar para mantener en secreto que ella rejuveneció hasta los cinco años de edad, sobre la posibilidad de tratarse de los asesinos traidores.  
La Calamidad Ganon ha sido erradicada hace más de tres años atrás a manos del antiguo campeón de Hyrule con la legendaria espada que destruye a la oscuridad y la luz de la princesa del reino, quién podría y por qué haría estos actos tan crueles si ya había paz por todo el reino y como poco a poco se iba reconstruyendo, la falta de Bolsón era por eso.  
Y si seguía merodeando por ahí… ¿Quién sería su siguiente víctima?  
-¿Que haremos alcalde?- Pregunto un padre de familia entre los demás. -Nuestros niños podrían estar en peligro si se quedan hasta tarde afuera-  
Se quedó pensando en lo que deberían de hacer; la mayor prioridad era la de los niños. -Los que tengan hermanos menores e hijos quiero que los mantengan en casa cuando sean las seis de la tarde y antes que anochezca por nada en el mundo los dejen salir-  
Todos asintieron para empezar a aplicar la petición del alcalde de Hateno Village para mantener a los pequeños a salvo de este peligro nocturno.  
-Necesitaremos que alguien vigile la villa en la noche y reporte la aparición del asesino…- Dudaba de esta al saber lo imposible que sería, ninguno de los adultos de la villa eran capaces de pelear como guerreros y seguro morirían a manos de ese asesino cuando lo vieran. Y contratar aventureros iba a terminar siendo muy caro… y compartían algo.  
No poseían del coraje y determinación para poder enfrentar esta difícil tarea… coraje…  
Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a donde estaban, todos voltearon a ver quién era la persona que estaba llegando a donde estaban ellos hablando de lo que iban a hacer sobre esta situación.  
Un joven a sus veinte llevando puesta una túnica de las que venden en la tienda de ropa, estando tintada de color verde, pantalones negros, también tintados, y una gorra verde en punta con unas coloraciones más claras, su cabellera rubia acompañado de un rostro serio y estoico donde se podrían apreciar grandes quemaduras.  
-Link-  
La persona que más necesitaban en estos momentos y en el momento correcto. La persona más apta para este trabajo y la más dispuesta a hacerlo, el legendario Héroe Salvaje.  
-……….-  
-Es un gusto volverte a ver en nuestra villa Link- A pesar de que fuera el legendario héroe, el era un miembro más de esta villa al vivir aquí por más de tres años y ayudando a los habitantes.  
Le dio la mano mostrando su gusto de verlo, solo que cuando la sintió pudo ver que la mano del héroe era diferente, era fría y metálica.  
Su mano se asemejaba al de un Guardián de la antigüedad y de los que una vez asechaban las planicies de Hyrule, los rumores del accidente de la nueva versión de Guardianes era cierta después de todo aunque ese no era lo que quería hablar.  
-Como podrás ver ocurrió un asesinato y es mucho pedir esto, pero podrías encargarte del quien hizo esto-  
Sin dudar Link acepto la petición del alcalde Reede, pero primero debería asegurarse de algunas cosas antes que esta nueva cruzada diera inició. -Todos los que trabajen en las llanuras quiero que se regresen a sus hogares temprano y cierren todo con llave una vez que todos estén adentro y no salgan de sus hogares por nada del mundo-  
-Día. 1:26 PM-  
Se hallaba en las afueras de su casa bajando unas cosas de las alforjas que tenía su fiel yegua Epona que cargo en el viaje, escudos, dagas, libros antiguos, suministros, las cosas que necesitaba y encontró en el camino como los libros que no parecen haber sido usados por más de cien años!  
En lo que revisaba uno de los libros, con una escritura perdida que podía leer al recordar cómo se leían, unos brazos delicados lo abrazaron por la espalda provocando una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Se dio la vuelta para ver una joven chica castaña de pelo corto con ropajes casuales que usan las mujeres de varios pueblos que ha visitado solo que esté era en un tono rojo.  
-¡Hullo Link!- Saludo con una cálida sonrisa al Hyliano de túnicas que verdes con un brazo de metal.  
-Hola Ivee- Dejo aquel libro que leía para enfocarse en la chica que lo abrazaba.  
Sin previo aviso la invitó a su casa para poder hablar entre los dos sin que cierto animal de ojos azules los espiara a los dos, no era Epona sino cierto lobo que sabía que aún merodeaba por ahí, una vez adentro cerró la puerta y las ventanas de la casa.  
-Mientras no estabas me tomé la molestia de limpiar tu casa en mi tiempo libre que no te inmutas en limpiar cuando regresas de tus viajes- Comento la hija del dueño de la tienda del pueblo con las manos en la cintura haciendo pose de autoridad al héroe en señal de su disgusto de trabajar horas extras en sus descansos. -Me debes algo por tomarme la molestia de hacer algo que tú puedes hacer señor héroe salvaje-  
Solo saco su saco de rupias para pagarle la cantidad que era, que terminó con ella interrumpiendo lo riéndose y diciendo que solo bromeaba con el. Aunque el nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de regresarla.  
-Que mal pues planeaba pagarte con 600 rupias- Saco dos rupias de 300 haciendo que Ivee parara de reírse y ver con los ojos bien abiertos al ver la gran suma de dinero en las manos del héroe. -Pero si solo se trataba de una broma, pues me la quedaré-  
Ivee empezó a reclamarle como si fuera una niña con su berrinche hacia el hermano mayor por algo que ella quiere y el no se lo quiere dar, incluyendo los golpecitos que le da.  
Una vez calmada se sentó y empezó a murmurar sobre la gran perdida de dinero, pero tampoco podía ser tan avariciosa tras hacer una broma como esa.  
-Por cierto Link, lamento lo de tu brazo. Voy a extrañar lo tan suave que era- Dijo mientras tomaba el nuevo brazo metálico del Hyliano sintiendo el toque frío de la mano en su cachete en comparación al cálido toque de la mano que perdió.  
-Eh, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los héroes. “Las personas primero antes que ti mismo” o en mi caso el brazo-  
-Una cosa más, me invitaste adentro para algo importante ¿o no es así?- Inquirió ella sabiendo que pudieron haber tenido esta conversación afuera en vez de adentro.  
Link se mantuvo en silencio para asentir, tenía el presentimiento de que aún seguía por ahí esperando a hacer su movimiento con uno de los habitantes del pueblo que encuentre como próximas víctimas y si lo viera con ella lo suficiente pues quién sabe si ella sea la siguiente.  
Sus ojos se movieron para mirar cierto hermoso y elegante tridente colgado en la pared.  
-Además no quiero perder a otra mujer en mi vida- Una imagen de una Zora de escamas rojas pasó por su mente mientras tenía sus manos en donde se localizaba su vientre. -Ni tampoco niños a los que les prohibieron vivir-  
-Noche. 8:52 PM-  
Ya de noche se hallaba patrullando todos los lugares de la villa, se aseguró que todos los habitantes estuvieran en sus hogares y tuvieran con llave todo para mantenerse a salvo que aquel asesino que merodeaba por la villa.  
Tomo un sorbe de su cantimplora llena de café, que preparó junto a Ivee para mantenerse despierto toda la noche vigilando la villa de aquel responsable de ese acto.  
Se armó con un escudo de caballero y una espada de caballero para la ocasión, primero tenía que ver que tan fuerte era el antes de usar su mejor arsenal con el, en caso si le tocaba defenderse en contra de él.  
-No me cuadra que alguien esté haciendo asesinatos en estos tiempos de paz, lo entendería si fuera en la Calamidad pero eso ya pasó y Hyrule no estaba tan apocalíptico cuando desperté- Decía a sí mismo en su mente tratando de encajar las razones de aquel que mato a ese viajero, solo que no lograba entender el porqué lo hacía y sus razones. -No tiene sentido-  
Escuchó el sonido de una ramita romperse detrás de él y lo hizo a desenvainar su espada y escudo en una reacción rápida para atacar al que lo iba atacar por la espalda.  
-¡HYAAAH!-  
Su ataque conecto con un escudo hecho de madera que destruyó por la fuerza de su ataque partiéndolo a la mitad y dejando expuesto al que lo uso que terminó cayendo al suelo indefenso, aunque el término correcto sería indefensa al tratarse de cierta aventurera que conoce.  
-Ugh…-  
-¿Celessa?- Se dio cuenta a quien había atacado al reconocer el diseño del escudo blasonado y su voz al igual que sus vestimentas, que eran populares entre las mujeres que se aventuran por el reino de Hyrule, no tardó en ayudarla a que se levantará y disculparse por el ataque.  
-Es mi culpa que haya hecho que reaccionaras aunque ay eso sí dolió, tienes un brazo muy fuerte como para partir en dos mi escudo favorito- Y no estaba equivocada en la parte que tenía un brazo fuerte porque si lo tenía al tratarse de uno metálico, por lo menos se contó con suerte y pudo reaccionar a tiempo ya que si no hubiera levantado su escudo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque la pudo haber decapitado por accidente.  
Aunque de todos modos se hubiera detenido antes de que tocará el cuello.  
-Celessa tú no puedes estar aquí- Le reclamo el héroe haciéndola saber de lo que ocurre y que pueda correr peligro.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
Empezó a explicarle de lo sucedido el día de ayer en la noche y como aquel viajero fue ahorcado por alguien en algún momento de la noche mientras acampaba.  
El podía estar observándolos justo ahora esperando a hacer su movimiento contra ella y matarla en sangre fría, sabiendo de que manera la va a matar a ella.  
-Te llevaré a mi casa y quédate ahí con la puerta cerrada hasta el amanecer, por nada en el mundo salgas- Sin esperar respuesta la llevo a ella a su hogar para que se mantuviera a salvo, no se fue hasta que ella cerró la puerta con llave como le pidió que hiciera.  
Suspiro un poco tranquilo aunque la posibilidad de que podrían llegar más viajeros sin saber lo que pasa en Hateno, tendrá que reportar estos eventos mañana a Zelda para que las nuevas fuerzas tomen cartas en el asunto.  
-Quizás debería pedir ayuda de Teba- Pensó en voz alta tomando en cuenta la ventaja de tener al guerrero Rito con él para vigilar la villa por los aires y abarcar más terreno.  
Solo que se puso alerta al escuchar los sonidos de unas cadenas cerca de donde estaba.  
Unas cadenas lo tomaron por los pies y empezó a ser arrastrado, saco su mini daga antigua que tenía en sus botas para cortar las cadenas que lo sujetaron.  
Alzó la mirada para ver a una figura femenina aunque sus movimientos parecían ser masculinas como para identificar cuál era en verdad su género.  
-¡Regresa aquí!- Exigió al asesino que se hecho a la fuga obligando al héroe a darle persecución en la villa.  
Era rápido por su aspecto físico solo que no le ayudaría mucho contra el héroe que se tomó un elixir de apresurado para alcanzarlo, una vez lo suficientemente cerca brinco para realizar un ataque aéreo con su espada que se vio bloqueado por la propia espada de aquel sujeto.  
Con lo cerca que estaban Link pudo ver algo de la apariencia del asesino, no mucho pero aún así portaba un vestido negro que cubría su cuerpo por completo aunque podía notar su cabello azul.  
-¿Quien eres?- Reclamo haciendo fuerza y poniendo algo de peso provocando que su enemigo retrocediera un poco. -Y porque haces esto-  
Su respuesta fue un rodillazo que logró bloquear con su propia rodilla solo para que el enemigo lograra posicionar su pie detrás del pie de él para hacerlo tropezar y quedar expuesto en el suelo.  
Cuando vio su oportunidad saco una daga para apuñalar al héroe y cuando iba a apuñalarle el pecho, logró posicionar su brazo robótico en donde iba a dar la daga destruyendo la pequeña hoja de metal al contacto de la fuerte capa resistente de los guardianes que ahora era su brazo.  
No perdió un segundo para propinarle un fuerte derechazo a la cara del asesino quitándose lo de encima.  
-No volveré a repetir, ¿Por qué haces esto?- Apunto con su espada al asesino que se hallaba tirado en el suelo en caso que intentara de hacer algo para escaparse.  
-……………-  
Sin dar respuesta decidió que ya era hora de terminar con él y alzó su espada para dar el golpe de gracia para acabar con esto de una buena vez.  
Antes que la espada bajará de sus mangas salieron unas cuerdas que tomaron su Piedra Sheikah en un movimiento rápido para activar el Stasis y congelarlo en el tiempo, valga la redundancia, a tiempo antes que la espada que portaban los caballeros del reino acabará con su vida.  
Se levantó y saco otra daga y apuñaló varias veces a Link en el estómago que el color amarillo de la Stasis marcaba rojo y la dirección a la que iba a caer, colina abajo. Miro la tableta por un rato para desecharla tirándola hacia un lado cayendo a quien sabe dónde sin conocimiento que se haya destruido sí o no con la caída.  
Cuando el efecto de Stasis se acabó Link sintió como fue apuñalado varias veces en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre mientras era mandado colina a bajo. Aunque antes de tocar suelo y que su visión se volviese borrosa y se pusiera todo oscuro vio como el asesino tomo la ruta a Playa Hateno en la división.  
-Noche. 9:28 PM-  
-A pesar que haya partido, siempre estaré ahí para curarte-  
Se levantó al escuchar la voz de la campeona de la tribu Zora decir esa oración a su oído antes de regresar al más allá una vez que lo revivió.  
Link miro su estómago para ver qué no habia rastro de la apuñalada pero si del hueco donde paso el cuchillo en su túnica en señal que lo que ocurrió no fue un sueño y en verdad pasó.  
A decir verdad sintió por primera vez el karma tras ser congelado en el tiempo como lo ha hecho con varios de sus enemigos en los combates que ha tenido.  
Además que fue derrotado, asesinado para ser exactos, por el asesino que falló en capturar e identificar quien era y sus razones de hacerlo.  
Solo tomo otro sorbe de su café para dirigirse a la casa del alcalde y reportar lo sucedido.


	2. Reclutamiento de ayuda (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link va al castillo para informarle a Zelda de la situación en Hateno, solo espera que pueda encontrar una solución ante el problema y misterio del asesino lo más pronto posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ya vieron Crónica de Hyrule pues ya deben de imaginarse porque la demora.
> 
> P.S: Mathias también está basado en otro personaje, solo un dato curioso nada más.

-¿Te venció y te mato?- Pregunto sorprendido el alcalde Reede ante el reporte de Link.  
Debería de agradecerle a su amiga por haberlo traído al mundo de los vivos una vez más, pero eso quedaría para otro momento cuando acaben con el asesino/a de la villa.  
No fue muy claro en la parte en la identidad del asesino ya que no podía identificar cuál era el género de este solo que su cabello era azul y de vestimentas negras, aunque se trataban de ropas que ambos géneros podían usar.  
-Va a regresar y estoy seguro de ello-  
-Ya veo… Link te sugiero que descanses un poco, mañana veremos qué hacer-  
A pesar de ello Link rechazo la sugerencia del alcalde y se quedaría patrullando el resto de la noche, se despidió retirándose de la puerta de la casa del alcalde para continuar patrullando.

_**~Al día siguiente...~** _  
_**~8:03 AM~** _

-Usa agua carbonatada con limón para quitar las manchas- Recomendó la mujer del granjero Nack al héroe que la tiene difícil con limpiar la mancha de sangre de su camisa o túnica.  
-Oh mejor píntatelo con rojo-  
El solo rodó los ojos y siguió con lo que hacía, ¿pero que más podía hacer el? Además que le gustaba su túnica hyliana de color verde en vez de su túnica de campeón y su túnica salvaje, aunque de ese set solo usaba el sombrero.  
Debía informar de la situación a Zelda e ir por la ayuda de Teba, esas eran sus mayores prioridades.  
Por la hora debería de partir temprano para tener tiempo el tiempo suficiente para hacer ambas cosas antes del anochecer, quien sabe si volviera atacar y matar dentro de las casas.  
-......................-  
Por instinto verifico su cinturón para revisar si le faltaba algo, saco de rupias, carcaj, alforjas y no tenía la Piedra Sheikah. Todo en orden…  
Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo último.  
Lo busco por el lugar y no la encontraba por ningún lado, no podía creer que perdió de vista la Sheikah Slate el objeto más útil que tuvo en toda su aventura y el punto clave para poder superar todas sus pruebas.  
Además que se lo llevó sin consentimiento de la princesa.  
-Me puede cuidarme esto por favor- Le entregó su túnica a Amira, para que nadie se la robara, y partió al lugar del enfrentamiento contra el asesino.  
Según recuerda de su encuentro anterior en la noche de ayer, tomo su Sheikah Slate y fue usada en su contra el Stasis para apuñalar lo cuando no podía moverse. Solo espera que no lo haya tomado sino estaría en varios problemas al estar en manos equivocadas.  
~Día 10:31 AM~  
Busco entre el césped que estaba detrás de la colina con el árbol y no podía encontrarla por ningún lado.  
Ya reviso en la parte inferior donde se produjo el primer asesinato, el cuerpo del hombre fue enterrado y mandaron un mensajero a avisarle a posibles familiares sobre su fatídico final, no lo vio por ninguna parte del lugar que incluso lo llevo a quemar el lugar.  
Algo le dice que tendrá que quemar el césped nuevamente, pero será como último recurso.  
Reviso los bordes que llevaban a Hateno Beach y a la casa de Rhodes y Ralera, duda que haya caído a la playa ya que pudo haberla tomado consigo al verla nuevamente.  
Reviso el lado con la casa de la pareja y no vio nada, ni en el techo y tampoco en el almacén trasero.  
Se tardó mucho en buscarlo por estas partes de Hateno, solo espera que no haya caído tan lejos en la playa ya que pobre de él si cayó en el océano o se haya roto.  
-¡Señor Link!-  
Reconoció la voz como la de Ralera, se preguntaba para que lo estará necesitando aunque si es para ayudar en algo lo haría de todos modos.  
La vio subiendo el camino sosteniendo algo en su mano, se acercó para ver que era lo que sostenía si se trataba del Sheikah Slate y era en efecto lo que sostenía.  
Hizo saber su presencia y se acercó a ella para recibirlo.  
-Muchas gracias Ralera, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?- Pregunto mientras ajustaba el artefacto a su cinturón una vez más.  
-Cuando me estaba preparando el desayuno note algo en mi hoya de cocina y ahí fue donde lo encontré- Le contó al héroe que pensaba como fue que terminó ahí.  
“Quizás haya caído en la chimenea cuando la lanzó”  
-Fue que me acordé que era tuyo y te busque en toda la villa hasta que Amira me contó que fuiste para esta sección de Hateno-  
Asintió y le dio las gracias nuevamente a la mujer proveniente de Lurelin Village solo que fue detenido por esta al querer decirle una cosa.  
-Link… Vi una que otra cosa sin tu permiso y... No me molesta tanto para nada, pero creo que es mejor que… Y sé que eso fue tres años atrás… pero te sugiero que elimines algunas fotos que tienes ahí-  
El no dijo nada y se retiró para evadir el tema, no quiere hablar de eso y hablarle a nadie de ese tema…  
Zelda reaccionó de otra manera cuando vio eso, y digamos que terminó con ella tirándole el Sheikah Slate a la cara…

_**~Día. 10:35 AM~** _

Magnesis, Stasis, Bombas, Cryonosis, Cámara, Master Cycle Zero.  
Todo estaba intacto, reviso sus provisiones, todo en orden, sus armas, las más básicas hasta las más fuertes, vestimentas, luego se cambiaría al hablarle a Zelda para ir por Teba más tarde.  
Asintió y no perdió más tiempo al oprimir al lugar al que quería ir, más en específico el Shrine que se haya en el interior del castillo.  
Fue envuelto en una luz azul y se fue a su destino, algunos de los habitantes del pueblo vieron la luz y solo podían esperar a que regresara pronto.  
No tomo mucho tiempo como para que finalmente llegara al Castillo de Hyrule, se enfocó en seguir el camino que llevaba a la librería del castillo para solicitar presencia con la ahora reina de Hyrule.  
Gracias a Farore que ella se hallaba en la librería junto a Purah, Robbie e Impa viendo unos planos.  
-Oh… Miren lo que trajo el viento de Farore- Impa fue la primera que se enteró la presencia de Link en la librería.  
-¡Link!-  
-¡~Linny~~!-  
-Maestro Link grata sorpresa verlo aquí-  
Es cierto que les contó que se iba a tomar unos cuantos días de descanso en Hateno, pero se puede decir que fueron pausadas antes de haber podido iniciar apropiadamente. Ahí se fueron sus largas siestas.  
Se sentó con ellos para explicarles lo sucedido en Hateno y su asesino que anda suelto, no esperaban que después de la Calamidad aún existan personas con mal corazón para hacer tales actos.  
-¿Estas seguro que no se trata de un asesino del estúpido Clan Yiga?- Cuestionó la investigadora hecha niña, de 8 años ahora, el posible bando de ese asesino.  
Link negó con la cabeza y explicó que no había evidencia que fuera un Yiga por varias razones: Uno era que ese viajero murió ahorcado y su cuerpo no tenía un talismán con su símbolo y dos no vestía la ropa que usaban sus miembros.  
Además que se le dificultaba identificar el género del asesino.  
-¿No puedes identificar si se trata de un asesino o una asesina tampoco?- Pregunto Robbie al héroe que solo pudo contestar con la señal de hombros de que no sabía.  
-¡Solo tres años y ya hay gente que hace de la suya! Hmf! ¿No se dan cuenta cuánto sudor y sangre botaron, en especial Linny, ustedes dos por este reino?- Se quejó Purah al ver que aún con el reino en paz otros hacían de las suyas.  
Salvar un reino y miles de personas es algo, pero no pueden cambiar a las personas con eso; un ladrón siempre será un ladrón, una pareja infiel siempre serán infieles, un borracho siempre será borracho y los muertos siempre estarán muertos.  
Pero volviendo al tema, tienen que detenerlo a toda costa pues no sabe quien pueda ser la siguiente víctima está noche. El vino a informarles de la situación para ver que hacían para luego ir a Rito Village por Teba para que le ayude.  
-Es mejor que te apures a ir con Teba, mientras más pronto hagas las cosas mejor- Dijo Zelda a su caballero que asintió a sus palabras y se retiró a la villa del Rito para reclutar lo y ayudarle en la noche.  
Una vez se fue quedó un silencio entre los cuatro mientras procesaban de ese posible enemigo y amenaza para Hateno.  
-En los diarios de mis ancestros se ha dicho algo de un asesino con la apariencia de una mujer pero con la movilidad y fuerza de un hombre, mato a toda la población de villas pacíficas como Hateno hasta que fue aprisionado por un caballero de la familia real y sellado en un cristal al ver que sobrevivió a los castigos del Templo de las Sombras- Relato la líder de la tribu recordando las historias del pasado del reino y como contaban los hechos de aquel mismo asesino de género desconocido.  
Un asesino muy antiguo que al no poder ser castigado por sus pecados fue sellado por poderosa magia a otro mundo como prisión y no cometiera más de esos actos. Pero ahora a regresado al reino de la luz para seguir haciendo lo que más le gusta hacer.  
-¿Cómo logró escapar? En ese entonces la magia de los Sabios ya era suficientemente poderosa como para que sus sellos se debilitará con el tiempo- Cuestionó la monarca sobre cómo escapó, ella también leyó la historia del asesino y sabía que fueron los sabios a servicios del rey de la época que sellaron al asesino.  
Si fallo entonces tendría que ser ella la que sellaría al asesino y escaparse de su poder es algo imposible. Pregúntele al ya ni existente Ganon…  
-Alguien debió de haber roto el cristal que lo mantenía encerrado- Teorizó Robbie al saber que esa era la única manera de liberarlo, pero como sería posible eso ya que estaba resguardada en un lugar donde nadie podría entrar y varias capas que suavizan el cristal detendrían el impacto.  
-Sea quien lo haya hecho fue muy tonto como los amateurs que he conocido y han venido a mi centro de investigación-  
-¡Oye mi esposa quería ayudarte!-  
-O alguien con intenciones malvadas haya encontrado el cristal y liberado al asesino para esparcir terror, aunque sea muy cliché-

_**~RUINAS DE LA MANSIÓN ORDONA~** _

Una Lynel se la pasaba recorriendo los pasillos de la librería subterránea de la mansión del Clan Ordona mientras olfateaba algo en el área.  
Solo que se tapó la nariz al sentir el olor de un gas venir detrás de un cuarto cercano con artefactos antiguos, llegó a escuchar unas voces también que parecía haber una que se estaba peleando con su compañero.  
-¡Buen trabajo Mils tu y tus estúpidos intestinos nos cagaron!- Le regaño Mina así hermano en susurro por qué se le escapara un pequeño gas que ya le dio su ubicación a la Lynel.  
-Perdóname Mina, pero lo saqué en silencio…-  
-Silencio o no eso aún huele y…- No pudo terminar al ver que quedaron debajo de una sombra gigante.  
-Esta detrás de mí no es así?-  
Su respuesta fue un rugido de la Lynel detrás suyo.

_**~GAME OVER… QUIERO DECIR CONTINUARA~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada la idea de que Link tenga un brazo de Guardián va todo el crédito a la persona que creo la idea primero, lamento por no acordarme de tu nombre solo que la idea es genial y Link luce épico con uno.  
> Link y Ivee aunque están en una relación, (y también va a ver algo de Link/Mina en esto) digamos que no terminarán juntos ya que está historia precede cronológicamente a otra que hice donde los descendientes de este Link son mitad Sheikah (ya saben a cual Sheikah estoy hablando cuando digo esto), pero hey, necesitamos variedad en este mundo no todo puede ser Link/Zelda y Link/Sidon todo el tiempo.  
> Esto aún sigue en planeación, les digo esto porque cambie cosas en la parte en la que Link era derrotado por el asesino.  
> Y una cosa más, hice una pequeña referencia a Offspring de Mike con lo de Link y Mipha teniendo hijos, aunque con un destino diferente con ellos aún en el vientre de su madre cuando la Calamidad arrasó con Hyrule y Waterblight la mato (perdón tres adorables bebés que todos conocemos como Murdoch, Mira y Noelani pero así son las cosas. Por lo menos lograron darle a su padre la fuerza, e irá, para derrotar a Waterblight Ganon por haberlos degollado como peces (otra referencia) p.s: Mike si lees esto perdón.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y estén pendientes para ver la otra parte.
> 
> Y una cosa más, esos libros que tiene Link no son tan importantes, pero quizás sí lo sean en el futuro.


End file.
